


Rand文书士为企业号送来宝贵的财产

by IsilVeldrin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, M/M, Top Spock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilVeldrin/pseuds/IsilVeldrin
Summary: 标题即内容，标题即剧透。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
“Mr. Scott请到Kirk舱室来。”  
当轮机长听到这条讯息的时候，他还蜷在工作台下面，修补着1.4个太阳日之前由于一场意外的磁暴而一片狼藉的外电路。  
压住一声叹息，Scott从工作台下面滑出来，拍了拍1/3部分尚且还能正常运转的工作台：“我很快就灰来看泥们。”  
出乎Scott意料的，穿着金绿色制服的Kirk本人正站在舱室门口一脸严肃地等着他。Scott上一次见到这种表情还是他们在讨论Khan（那操蛋）的鱼雷的时候，这让Scott不自觉地紧张了起来。  
“简长。”他向Kirk点头致意，Kirk则抿起嘴唇，打开了舱室的门。“请进，Mr. Scott。”  
打开门的一瞬间Scott便明白了Kirk站在门口的原因。舱室的温度明显比人类的适宜温度要高上不少，即便是历经了无数个爱荷华盛夏的Kirk也不会在这样的温度下感到舒适，更别提老家在凉爽潮湿的英伦三岛的Scott。  
也许也只有大副能喜欢这种温度。Scott暗自想着，要是温度控制装置坏掉的舱室是Spock的，说不定他都不用过来了。  
然后他脑海中浮现出结束了磁暴研究的Spock回到自己（坏掉的）舱室时惊喜的表情。不对，瓦肯人不会惊喜，Scott纠正自己，Spock的第一反应肯定是把自己找来，摆出一堆的逻辑和规章制度拐弯抹角地让他尽快先检查舰长舱室（毫无疑问）的温度控制装置看看是不是也像他的一样出了故障——就好像舰长舱室真有什么毛病的话Kirk都不能自己说出来似的。  
“Scott！”他听见Kirk叫他的名字，他回过神来，看见舰长正伸出一只手在他眼睛前面比划。  
“简长。”他马上站直身体。Kirk松了一口气，“太好了，我还以为你被这热浪吓傻了。”  
“放心吧简长，”他回答道，“窝去过Nyota家乡。”  
Kirk展露出一个微笑，拍了拍Scott的肩膀：“那就好，把它修好，这样你就能保住你这个月的薪水——顺便恭喜你，各种意义上的。”  
Scott有些羞赧地笑了起来，从口袋里掏出了一个小工具包，大步走进Kirk的舱室。“其他的船员都木有这种故障，应该是简长你房间里哪条线路的问题。”  
“嗯嗯，”Kirk含混地回答着，跟着Scott进去并顺手关上了舱室的门。  
修理舰长舱室内小小的硬件故障并没有耗费轮机长多长时间，电路板仅仅是在一个不易被人发现的地方出了些自然状况下绝对不可能出现的小问题，Scott甚至都没费心让轮机组成员拿来他的企业号专业护理用小型器具八件套，仅仅用他随身带着的小工具包就解决了问题。  
当热浪慢慢散去时，Scott觉得自己几乎又活了过来。他擦去脸上的汗水，走向坐在电脑旁边的Kirk。  
Kirk几乎没流什么汗——当然，毕竟他不是那个穿着士官制服、蹲在小角落里挥舞扳手的人，而且他的环绕式指挥服只有薄薄一层，轻便凉快——但他此刻的表情和他站在舱室门口时如出一辙，严肃又苦闷。  
“简长，故障已经排除了。”他向Kirk汇报道。  
“Scott，”Kirk从桌旁站起来，引导Scott坐到电脑旁边，“顺便还有一件小事，”Kirk（罕见地）有些局促地说道，“能帮我修一下电脑吗？”  
Scott惊讶地看着Kirk，舰长早在学院时期就通过小林丸号展露出了卓越的计算机技巧，即便是在当了舰长、荒废了技巧的今天修台电脑也应该是不成问题的——同时他也推断出了Kirk舱室那个小零件坏掉的原因。  
Kirk看着眼睛都快瞪出来的、一脸茫然的轮机长，叹了口气，自行打开了电脑：“你看，我的电脑出了些小问题……”  
随着开机画面的出现，一声呻吟在舱室内响起。  
舱室里变得一片死寂。现在Scott确定了那个无辜的小零件到底是怎么坏掉的了。  
接着一个似曾相识的女声响起：“嗨，亲爱的，今天要做点什么？”  
Kirk僵硬地关掉了电脑。  
“我明白了，简长。”Scott点了点头，“但我不记得我们什么时候又去了一趟小天鹅14号星球。”  
“我觉得我们应该把原因归咎到磁暴身上。”Kirk正义凛然地说道。  
Scott意味深长地看了他一眼，点了点头：“我明白，但是就如同上次一样，想要修理这个故障需要一次彻底的电脑系统检修，而这需要在我们到达下一个基地的时候——”  
“但我现在就需要用这台电脑——”Kirk及时地打住了Scott，他打包票Scott刚刚这番话他曾经在另一个名字中带O和C的人嘴里听到过。他就说嘛，如果和Spock沾上那么两三个字母的关系，早晚都会被他拐成在日常生活中都用高级语法和复合式从句的人。（他数了数自己首席医官的名字，开心地决定到时候把这个关于名字的发现也告诉老骨头。）  
Scott嘴角抽动了两下，Kirk认出那是一个强忍着不笑出来的表情，这让他在心里翻了个白眼。“简长，”他说，“你现在也可以用这台电脑。我相信小天鹅14号星球的女士们只是对这台电脑进行了一些无伤大雅的修改。”  
“但它现在不是了。”Kirk自暴自弃地站了起来，把电脑打开展示给Scott，“在此之前，我得说，如果你把接下来听到的说出来的话，那么、那么——”Kirk一时也没想到什么好的威胁，于是他转而对电脑说道：“电脑，搜索——”他犹豫了一下，于是Scott贴心地帮他随便说了个名词，“娱乐甲板。”  
“好的，甜心。为你搜索到关于‘娱乐甲板’的13条文章。需要我为你阅读吗？”在Scott还在困惑为什么关于娱乐甲板只有一条文章的时候，Kirk已经震惊地倒吸了一口气：“居然有13条？！”  
“什么叫做‘居然’有13条？”他问Kirk，而他的舰长在短暂的震惊后迅速地按下了关机键。  
Scott心疼地看着被粗暴对待的电脑按钮，转过头来盯着Kirk。“看来电脑的搜索引擎坏掉了。”他担忧地说道，“这可是个大问题。”  
“毫无疑问。”Kirk干笑了一声，“等修复工作完成之后，你能再过来一趟吗？就是——别让任何人知道，这是个命令。”  
Scott点了点头：“放心吧，简长，而且别人也不会感兴趣滴。”  
Kirk的脸抽搐了一下，但他仍然摆出了一个微笑，将轮机长送离了他的舱室。

当Scott从Kirk舱室出来走到电梯旁的时候，他非常意外地看见Spock正在等待这一班的电梯。“指灰官！要去干嘛？”他向对方打了招呼，Spock看见他，向他微微颔首示意。  
“中午好，Mr. Scott。”Spock回答道，“我正意图搭乘此班电梯前往碟部船员休息室进行食物摄取。”  
他绝对是故意这么说的，就为了看看我们啥反应。Scott一边腹诽着走向电梯一边说道：“简长刚刚把我叫去，现在我正准备回轮机室。”  
Spock挑起一边的眉毛：“鉴于你也同样准备搭乘电梯，这是可以预见的。”  
此刻电梯门打开了，Scott与瓦肯人交流所产生的蛋疼感一扫而空。  
“娜娜！”他开心地向电梯里的人打招呼。  
Uhura有些惊讶地看着他：“我刚结束轮值，正准备去餐厅吃点东西。没想到你在这层。”  
“舰长找我来帮他修电脑。”Scott走进电梯，回答着女友的疑问。  
Uhura困惑地看了他一眼：“我以为舰长非常擅长电脑？”  
“不是则次啦。”他有些得意地说道，“他不仅搞不定这个故障，而且还不惜弄坏自己舱室的温度调节器来把我骗过去帮他修电脑，但是他后来又告诉我别告诉任何——哦，算了，这已经不再是个秘密了。”他一脸懊悔地闭上了嘴，看了看忍不住微笑起来的Uhura，“你会让所有人都知道的是吧？”  
Uhura无辜地耸了耸肩：“舰长可没告诫我别告诉任何人。”  
Scott叹了口气，但是最终仍被Uhura感染着微笑了起来。“其实这真的不是啥打问题。”Scott说，“搜索引擎坏了而已，所有的电脑都可能出现则种问题，也不知道简长为啥不让我说。”他看了看站在一旁一言不发的瓦肯人。Spock依然面无表情，唯一与之前有所区别的就是他的眉毛插进了刘海里。

在Scott有些惋惜地留在电梯里向离开的两个人挥手告别之后，Spock和Uhura动身前往餐厅。当他们端着餐盘就坐不久后，McCoy也端着餐盘坐到了他们旁边。  
“中午好。你没和Scott一起？”他的目光扫过Spock和Uhura，并对Spock的蔬菜汤满意的点了点头。  
“他回轮机室了。”Uhura不自觉地露出一个微笑，“看来这次的磁暴给轮机部添了不少麻烦。”  
“不管你信不信，医疗港这次居然逃过一劫，”McCoy的表情变得柔和，“只有几个擦伤的船员而已。”他像想起什么一样四处看了看，“其他人呢？”  
“Sulu和Chekov还在轮值。舰长的话——他今天应该只有一轮伽马班次，难得让他值深夜班。”Uhura停顿了一下，语调轻快地说道，“不过之前Scott说到舰长的电脑坏了，想请他来帮忙修理——”  
“Jim的电脑坏了？”McCoy扬起一条眉毛，同时试着藏起他话语中的笑意，“而他居然没办法自己修好？”  
“可能是磁暴的原因，毕竟这次的故障让Scott都叫苦不迭。”Uhura微笑着回答道，“而且舰长还特意请求Scott不要说出来。”  
“Scott先生在2.3小时前向我汇报时表明维修进度进行到了30%，即便将人类工作效率的不稳定性算入其中，这仍然比他往常的工作效率降低了16.8%到21.3%，推断这次磁暴比往常造成了更大的伤害是符合逻辑的。”Spock在旁边说道。  
“你绝对是特地在用这堆数字嘲讽人类。”McCoy精准地抓住了重点。  
Spock此刻已经开始进餐了，所以他并没有开口回话（“进食时交流是不符合逻辑的，我无法理解人类为何执着于此种效率低下的活动。”），只是挑起了一边眉毛。这让McCoy心里骂了一句：没错他果然就是这个意思。  
“在聊些啥？”Kirk的声音从后面传来，能把短短的一个句子说得这么戏剧的也只有他了，McCoy头都没回地往旁边挪了挪准备给舰长让出个地方。  
Kirk一屁股坐在了Spock旁边。McCoy翻了个白眼。  
在Uhura正在犹豫要不要回答舰长“我们正在讨论并且调侃黑了小林丸号的您居然都没法搞定你的电脑故障”的时候，McCoy先叫了起来：“Jim，你就这么当着你医官的面无视他制定的饮食计划？”  
Kirk眨了眨眼睛，迅速地回答道：“我看见你在这，准备帮你也拿点吃的，——没错，这不是我一个人的，这些是你的、那些是我的。”  
“哪、些都不是你的。”McCoy咬着牙说道，“这里没有一种食物在你的饮食清单里，哦——除了这个。”  
“这是装饰用的花椰菜，Bones。”  
“这是维生素和零脂肪，Jim。”  
“我小时候在家门口喂野猫用的吃的都比你制定的清单丰盛。”  
“猫是肉食动物，你又不是。”  
“不，Bones，我也可以是肉食动物。”  
“在学习外星生物学的时候也学习一下人类生物学怎么样？”  
“我得提醒你，我在学院的时候无论哪一门都学得很好。”  
“要是你以为你可以成功的把话题从你的健康问题上转移的话那你就大错特错了。”  
Kirk撇了撇嘴，将目光投向Spock，绝望地期冀于瓦肯人可以帮他应付他难管的医官（此刻McCoy开始为他说明粥状动脉硬化和脂肪肝的病症），但显然Spock在喝完他那操蛋的汤之前是不会开口说话的，因此此刻试着转移话题的是Uhura。  
“舰长，”当Uhura开口的那一瞬间，Kirk几乎想抱着他的通讯官转三圈，就算会被Scotty揍一顿也值得了，不过这种心情仅仅停留在了Uhura说完第一句话前，“听说你的电脑坏了。”  
“啊哈，Scott——”Kirk短暂地僵硬了一下，这让McCoy暂停了说教，饶有趣味地挑起眉来。“怎么，”他说，“你这表情简直比你第一次挑战小林丸号时候还紧张。”  
“挑战小林丸号时候是兴奋不是紧张。”  
“所以你承认这是紧张了。”  
“我当时一定是被什么操控了，所以才会选择你做我的首席医官。”  
“我猜是你日渐升高的血压和血脂。”  
“舰长，”Spock突然开口说道。他此刻已经喝完了他的蔬菜汤（无论多少次，Kirk都佩服他这种进餐时候绝对不说话的能力和小鸟一样的食量），“如果你不介意的话，我可以在轮值结束之后为你做一次电脑检查，用以排除故障。”  
Kirk像被定住一样一动不动，片刻后他以大得没必要的音量回答道：“不用！Mr. Spock！谢谢！但是不用！”  
“你说了两遍‘不用’。”McCoy哼了一声，“我就说你应该遵循我给你定的饮食计划，这会减缓你记忆力的衰退。”  
Kirk翻了个白眼，默默地戳起那块花椰菜塞进嘴里：“哈哈，真幽默。”  
然后他忙不迭地离开了，留下了两个面面相觑的人类和一个面色严峻的瓦肯人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想看小舰长穿喂奶装（X   
> 以及：Uhura的家乡在肯尼亚


	2. Chapter 2

伽马班次结束之后，Kirk回到自己的舱室准备休息。一个短暂的声波浴结束之后，他再度打开了自己的电脑。  
“电脑，搜索‘娱乐甲板’。”他刻意地咳了一声，然后拿出自己的私人padd，将文章都拷贝了进去。  
在将舱室设上隐私锁、并且将房间亮度调至5%之后，Kirk绕进隔离屏内侧，把被子扯过头顶，将自己完全包裹住。  
“这太蠢了！”片刻后他钻出来，重新调整了房间亮度，深吸了一口气打开padd里的文章。

Kirk看着对面的瓦肯人，流露出一个明显的微笑。  
Spock正全神贯注地思考着棋局，他的手指无意识地拂过自己的嘴唇，片刻的犹豫后，他移动了一个兵卒。  
Kirk的目光追随着瓦肯人纤细苍白的手指，幻想着那手指拂过自己皮肤的感觉。那将是炙热还是温暖？苍劲或者柔和？他看着Spock优雅地吃掉了他的棋子，然后垂下眼睛等待着他的动作。  
他在等我。是的，我该移动我的棋子并且执行我脑海中的战略了。他漫无目的想着，手指攀在棋盘的第二层，一边思考着一边分神观察着他的大副。  
瓦肯人温和的等待着，他的目光也聚焦在棋盘上，思考着走法与战术。不管他的大副承认与否，仅仅是面对着Kirk的时候，Spock的表情总是放松柔和的。然而Kirk有时会想要更多，不止于舰桥上的眼神交流，不止于下棋时的偶尔言语，不止于仅仅是危难时的身体接触——身体接触。一秒钟后，Kirk的脑内制定出了一个战略。  
他抬起手，手指回落到棋盘第一层的高度，瓦肯人好奇地看着他，思考着他此举的目的。然后Kirk伸出手，轻轻地覆于Spock手背之上，对方皮肤散发出来的热度渗透进他的手心，然后顺着血液的流动涌进他的心脏。  
他看向Spock，对方露出了一个最近似微笑的表情，这让Kirk的心被喜悦击中。他站起身，几颗棋子在他莽撞的举动中掉落在了地上，但他不在意。他看到对方微微仰起头，于是他俯过身去，隔着娱乐甲板上的那张棋盘桌，他们交换了第一个亲吻。

“这亲吻绝不是我想象的那样，在、在这么多人……”Kirk颤抖着关闭pad，大声地自言自语，就像要证明给自己听似的。然后他将被子拉过头顶，将房间亮度重新调整成了5%。

“你看起来就像被Tholian人蹂躏了一晚上一样。”McCoy突然说道。Kirk连忙做了个吞咽的动作，勉强把差点喷出来的咖啡咽了下去。  
“不管你想借此影射些什么，我都不想知道。而且不管你信不信，我其实更偏好于和没有生殖隔离的种族性交。”Kirk捂着脑袋呻吟了一声，接着对着McCoy做了一个控诉的手势，“还有，这是素食沙拉。”  
McCoy满意地点了点头，无视了他关于性交部分的发言，接着他端着他那份T骨牛排坐了下来。Kirk睁大眼睛：一大早上吃牛排的医生！还在告诫别人饮食均衡！但鉴于他不想被看成一个斤斤计较的舰长，于是他什么都没有说，只是更用力地戳了戳自己的沙拉。  
“大家都在讨论你昨天为什么没有出现在娱乐甲板。”  
Kirk的手抖了一下，一块沾着沙拉酱的胡萝卜掉到盘子外面，发出细小的“啪”的一声。  
“为什么我要出现在娱乐甲板？”他努力让自己的语气听起来不带有一丝惊恐。  
“因为你总是在伽马班次结束之后出现在娱乐甲板？”  
“不是这次，磁暴肯定影响了我的生物钟，我睡了差不多20个小时。”Kirk顺嘴胡诌着，并且尽力让他的表情看起来极其真挚。  
医生怀疑地看着他，Kirk心虚地笑了笑。绝对不能让McCoy知道他只睡了三个小时，就因为他看了一整天的出现在他电脑里的那些文章。  
幸亏Scott说的是“娱乐甲板”，万一他说的是Spock或者是Kirk的舱室，他就绝不会相信Kirk所说的电脑故障的情况了。  
“Jim！”在Kirk意识到之前，他的身体已经先行抓住了McCoy在他面前挥个不停的手。无视了医生诧异的表情，Kirk讪笑着收回了手。  
“也许你应该让我给你检查一下，最近泰拉流感在船员中开始流行了。”McCoy皱着眉看他，“你需要营养针吗？”  
Kirk在脑中迅速地算计着。如果他直接拒绝，暴躁的医生肯定不会让他好过，但如果他撒谎的话估计又会被迅速识破。  
“关于营养针……也许我需要。”他慢吞吞地说着，思考着下一句半真半假的回话，“事实上，我电脑的问题根本没解决，所以我昨天花了挺长时间摆弄它来着。”这真的不算个谎言，从技术上来讲，他确实花了很长时间来摆弄他的电脑，他将资料库中的文章全部拷贝到了他的私人pad中，（足足有2358篇！）然后清空了他电脑的资料库（他找Scotty来之前为什么没想到这点，太蠢了）。  
McCoy挑起一边眉毛审视着他，判断着他话语的真实性。“好吧，”他最终点点头，“我一会儿会去舰桥上帮你注射。”  
Kirk点点头，又戳了一下自己的沙拉。他努力回想着自己最开始为什么要把这盘叶子当做早饭，啊，他想起来了，他用了离门口最近的5号复制机，而那是专门给瓦肯人准备的，因为他向军需官命令过将门口那一排复制机改成非人类船员专用，为了“让他们更好地把企业号当成自己的家”。记得告诉文书士让他们把那一排复制机贴上标签，最明显的那种，Kirk在脑内备忘加了一条，还要再增加一些菜式。

“你喜欢它吗？”Kirk问坐在餐桌前的Spock。  
他的大副垂下眼睛看着面前的Plomeek汤，橙色汤汁上点缀的酸奶油被仔细搅拌成银河系的样子，以Kirk的性格来讲，相当令人感动。Spock当然不会说出来，但他温柔的目光早已暴露了一切。他的舰长脱下围裙，围裙上沾着的一点芹菜叶子掉了下来。扫地机器人吱吱地叫着，清理了那一小块地面。  
Kirk坐在他旁边，带着一点没藏好的得意看着Spock：“我总得向我的伴侣证明一下我的家乡的美妙之处，除了Plomeek之外，别的都是在爱荷华天然的日照环境下生长的，我保证你一定会喜欢。”  
Spock看向他，有一瞬间Kirk几乎以为他要微笑起来。“这是……令人惊奇的。”在品尝过后，他的大副最终说道。Kirk没有错过那双眼睛里浸满的情感，他站起身来，在Spock的耳尖落下轻吻。  
“你该享用它。”他微笑着说道。

“舰长？”Kirk回过神，他的文书士显然已经在旁边等待了足够久，才忍不住开口把他们走神的舰长拉扯回来。  
Kirk眨了眨眼睛把脑海中小说的片段清理出去，然后不动声色地接过padd，开始处理例行公文。  
在把padd交还给文书士之前，他想起一件事，于是又重新拿起了数位笔，文书官的眼角抽搐了一下，僵硬地把伸出来接padd的手又收了回去。  
“《关于增加星舰上非人类船员食物种类的决议》”。Kirk满意地看了看为刚刚写的决议起的题目，终于将padd交还了文书官。  
额外在舰桥上耽搁了近一个小时的文书士深吸了一口气，终于将padd接了过来。  
“我不明白，”Kirk突然说道，文书士的手抖了一下，差点把padd砸在地上，“为什么搜索‘娱乐甲板’会出现我的家乡？”没错，他很困惑，那篇全篇都在描写他和Spock在爱荷华度假的文章就是那13篇以“娱乐甲板”为关键字搜索出的文章中的一篇，倒不是说他不喜欢这篇生动有趣的文章……等等，他刚刚对这文章做了什么评价？  
“呃……也许你对家乡和对进取号有着相似的情感？”文书士艰难地说着，内心为她上司在舰桥上莫名其妙的发言而怒吼着，她拿着padd的手抖得就像要把它们扔出去了一样。  
“啥？我啥？”Kirk愣了一下，然后他花了两秒钟思考为什么文书士会对他说这样的话。我一定是把刚刚关于那篇文章的疑问说出声来了。他头痛地想到。该死的三个小时的睡眠。  
“是的，谢谢你的答复，”他迅速地对着文书士摆出他最和蔼的上级笑容，“这很有启发性。”  
文书士的表情看起来放松了些，尽管她依然极其僵硬，但仍然专业的处理了剩余的文件然后（终于）离开了。  
“为什么这个时间舰桥上还会有一个文书士？”McCoy从电梯里走出来，困惑的目光一直追随着文书士，直到她乘坐的那班电梯门关闭。  
“因为她要等待她的舰长签完文件？”Kirk摆弄着几片电脑磁盘，里面记载的是他们这段时间以来经过的ABCD级行星的报告，或者用一些船员的话来讲——“浪费在外太空的宝贵生命的证明”。  
“难道你今天签了这一个月的文件？”面对医生的挖苦，Kirk笑着拍了拍McCoy的手臂作为回应，对方则扬起一条眉毛，开始在舰长的手臂上注射营养针，并无视了他的惨叫。  
“你确定你不需要一个身体检查？”McCoy收回无针注射器，担忧地说道，“你看起来就像是睡眠不足。”  
我可不就是睡眠不足吗。Kirk一边想着，一边调出他用来说服别人时候的笑容来让McCoy暂时停止对他身体状况的担忧。  
电梯门再一次打开，Spock从里面走出来。他对于出现在舰桥上的McCoy展露出了短暂的惊讶，接着向他询问道：“舰长是否身体不适？”  
在Kirk想要说些什么之前，毫无悬念地、McCoy抢先回答了起来：“如果他不适的话，我还会让他坐在这把椅子上吗？”  
Spock张了张嘴，好几十个用于反驳医生的例子徘徊在他嘴边，他为用正序时间还是倒序时间排列而犹豫了一下，这时候他看见了Kirk脸上挂着的看热闹的表情，于是他最终沉默着走到自己的岗位上，轮值的科学官起身为他让出位置。  
“你终于看错了你的轮值表？”McCoy在他身后哼哼着。  
“否定的，我来分析我们正位于其轨道上的这颗行星。实验室发来了两份有分歧的报告，这让我决定自行对此展开分析。”  
“哦。”McCoy干巴巴地说道。当有人一本正经的回应你的调侃的时候，对话就变得不那么好玩了。  
由于流感漫延的原因，McCoy并没有在舰桥上逗留太久，而且在他刚刚检查完Kirk的时候，传来的紧急通讯告诉他一个轮机组员不小心摔断了腿，这让McCoy一边嘟囔着关于衣服颜色的诅咒一边急匆匆地返回了医疗港。  
“Mr. Spock。”医生一离开Kirk就转了下椅子对着他的大副，把Spock全神贯注地盯着观测台的目光扯了过来。尽管对于瓦肯人而言，一位上司能把他衣服烧出个洞的热切目光可能并不是什么能够影响到他工作的大问题，但他在Kirk的呼唤下，他依然礼貌地搁置了手里的工作。  
“行星的观测情况如何？”Kirk问道。  
Spock的内心掠过一丝惊惶。根据每次外勤任务的报告来看，他诚恳地希望在船上待得过久的Kirk没有想要探索星球的意图，于是他回答道：“C级行星的低温地表虽然拥有结晶水存在的可能性，但是在目前阶段它们并不具有生命演化的能力，没有必要派遣科考队，我们的探测器所带回的资料就已经足够了。”  
Kirk眯起眼睛：“我明白。”他的潜台词是：我并没有说我要下船去勘探它。Spock很好地理解了这一点，但Spock似乎又从中读出了一些别的暗示，在几次对这暗示失败的分析之后，Spock细不可闻地叹了口气：人类思想的复杂度总是困扰着他。  
Kirk在这段时间里想的事情可完全不复杂。他昨晚看的文章中不乏对他大副的细致描写，尤其是下棋和舰桥执勤，生动形象地把Kirk脑中空白的（用来在夜晚进行某些私人活动的）细节全都补全了。那些对Spock腿部线条、耳朵弧度、甚至是古怪可爱的发型（他之前可没想到用这个词形容他大副的锅盖头！）的印象，全部升级换代、刷新了个遍。  
观测台的高度设置的刚刚好！此刻Spock为之捉摸不透的舰长的脑海中正在回荡着这句话。他的大副在回答完他的问题之后再度回归了使用观测器记录行星数据的状态，这让他的双腿绷直，蓝色的科学官制服向上卷起一点，露出了里面黑色的底衫。Kirk的脑中充斥着昨晚他阅读的文章中的片段，暗自佩服并感谢着作者们的观察力。  
α班次很快在Kirk的对他大副的欣赏中结束了，期间Kirk向Spock提出在1900时的三维棋邀请，被Spock以“需要继续执勤下一个班次”的理由拒绝了。Kirk对他表达了遗憾之情，并且把将他和大副调动到同一班次的想法压制了下去。  
“也许明天。”Kirk再次提议道。Spock点了点头：“这将是可以接受的。”  
和他的大副分别之后，Kirk来到餐厅，不出意外地看见McCoy正站在复制机旁。  
“Jim，”他向舰长挥了挥手，“我正在等你。”  
Kirk脑中瞬间略过一千个他在那些文章中看到的可能性，他不自觉地抖了一下：“等我？”  
“我需要监控你的饮食。”McCoy开心地说道，“如果你对这个有意见的话可以去拿你的体检报告。”  
“不，我——”Kirk为了那一千个可能性死在他脑中而松了口气，“我没意见。”  
McCoy愣了一下，颇为感动地点了点头：“其实我不反对你偶尔吃点鸡肉，你也需要补充蛋白质。”  
每天吃复制机的人，还要讲究营养均衡。Kirk在心里翻了个白眼，闷闷地点了一份鸡肉沙拉。McCoy睁大眼睛瞪着他和他手里的沙拉，惊恐在医官的脸上显露无疑。Kirk眯起眼睛：“你那是什么表情？”  
“没什么，感动的表情。”  
“不，这绝不是。”  
“你不能把你的怀疑论用在你的好友身上。”  
“这是直觉和缜密的推断。”  
他们在餐厅扫视了一圈，Uhura和Chapel正坐在一起开心地聊着什么，她们的手边放着一份padd，两位女士在谈话的间隙时不时地看一眼桌面上的padd，接着聊得更开心了。  
“在聊些什么？”McCoy端着餐盘坐了下来，Kirk坐在他旁边，面对着Chapel。  
Uhura的脸上罕见地闪过一丝紧张，Kirk只有为数不多地几次见过这样的表情，McCoy更是从没见过她这样，这吊起了他们两个的兴趣。  
“其实没什么，”Chapel收起了padd。她就更明显了，这种表情在她曾经面对Spock的时候常常出现，但又不尽相同，而Kirk能分辨得出他的船员的细微情绪变化。显然地、Chapel紧张的原因可不是因为他长得有多帅，“我们只是在聊Janice。”  
Kirk用了几秒钟回忆这个名字，然后他想了起来。“Janice Rand，”他感叹道，“可爱的女士。她怎么了？”  
Uhura的眼睛转了一圈，如果Scott在的话，他通常会对接下来她说的每一个字都拒不相信。“她最近在地面工作，”Uhura慢悠悠地说道，“上次我们离岸休假的时候，她恰巧也在那个星球，我们在、聊她穿的衣服。”  
Kirk对他完全不知道这件事有些惊讶，然后他想起来自己和Spock在当时人员稀少的企业号上玩了两天的三维棋，然后缠着Spock教他瓦肯掐（Spock后来似乎对休假终于结束表达了感激之情）。  
“哦，”Kirk温和地说着，试着展示出舰长的亲切感，“真遗憾我没有见到她的漂亮衣服。”  
Chapel的眉毛蹭地一下抬了起来，就这一点而言她真是深得McCoy精髓，也许勤加练习的话这兴许还能成为她和Spock唯一的共同点（Kirk常常想他们为什么都他妈的这么会挑眉）。“事实上，”Chapel说道，Kirk不知道为什么她看起来似乎有些生气，“我们也聊了一些Rand的小说，关于您和指挥官的——”  
“友谊。”Uhura大声地说道，McCoy瞪大了眼睛看着她，他第一次见到Uhura中尉用这么高的音量说话，哪怕是那一次在被三艘克林贡围攻时，她的转述也依然保持着“天黑了快回家吃晚饭吧”这种淡定。  
“是的，友谊。”Chapel不情愿地说道。说完之后，她便仇视地盯着她餐盘里的食物。McCoy被这两个人的怪异举动完全搞糊涂了，他看向Kirk，但舰长似乎更心不在焉。  
我和Spock的！他想，我和Spock的什么？友谊？她是说了友谊吗？是友谊？我们是友谊吗？是的，Kirk在心底说道，毕竟我不会做那些文章中的事情——我不会吗？别蠢了Kirk，你早就知道你是什么想法……  
想到这里，Kirk试着代入到那些文章中的自己（仅限他和Spock一对的文章，抱歉啦Bones），然后他啪地摔了勺子。  
“你又怎么啦？”McCoy被Kirk吓了一跳，忧虑地说道，“也许你应该好好睡一觉，我陪你回去，睡眠不足的人最容易被病毒侵袭。”  
Kirk茫然地点了点头，任凭McCoy把他从座位上拉起来。在离开餐厅前，他听见Uhura略带责备地对Chapel说道：“你不能在舰长面前提到那些写他和指挥官的浪漫小说。”  
他感觉耳中隆隆作响，就在这分神的片刻，Kirk直直地撞上了墙。


	3. Chapter 3

“这太不公平了，”Kirk虚弱地说道，“我不能让你再承担我的工作了。”他看着Spock，大副和科学官的职责同时放在任何一个种族身上都堪称繁重。因而尽管Spock表示没关系，Kirk也绝不能再加重他的负担。  
“舰长，”Spock细不可闻地叹了口气，“为你分担工作是大副的职责，我希望你能听从医官的指示，卧床休养。”  
Kirk明白这才不是Spock的职责，但他也明白瓦肯人绝不会收回说出口的话。  
Kirk用力扯出一个柔和的微笑，当流感病毒在他身上肆虐的时候，控制肌肉和神经变得异常艰难。他从被子下伸出手，试着握住他大副的手。  
Spock有些惊慌地看着Kirk的动作——因为Kirk从没仔细见过Spock惊慌的样子（他被随便什么星球的原生动物追杀的时候可没有时间去观察Spock的表情），所以这还挺好玩的。Spock将手伸过去，为了不让Kirk把手臂暴露在舱室微凉的空气中，他们贴的很近，Kirk觉得自己能闻到Spock身上淡淡的熏香（尽管由于流感病毒，他其实什么也闻不到），这让他极其满足。  
他勾着Spock微凉的手指，渐渐陷入了沉睡。

“我说些什么来着？”他听见McCoy暴躁地咒骂着，“我都说了让我给你检查一下，你就非得要做一个撞到墙才回头的舰长吗？”  
“舱壁。”旁边有个声音平缓地纠正着。  
“这是个俗语！你这尖耳——”  
“Bones。”Kirk出声制止，接着他意识到自己的嗓音的嘶哑。  
一杯水被递到他面前。他感激地抬头看了一眼，Spock正一脸严峻地看着他，他拿着水杯的姿势就好像那是什么超级生化武器。  
“呃，谢谢？”他有些迟疑地接过水杯：你不能让一个刚从梦境中醒来的人立即就变得和平时一样清醒活泼，更别提当那个梦还是些让人难以消化的内容时。  
McCoy扯出一个笑容：“在轮休之后还能过度疲劳，很厉害，Jimboy——给我老老实实在医务室待上一晚，这样我就考虑不对你下达强制性的医疗指令。”  
Kirk翻了个白眼：“拥有一个威胁你的部下——多么幸福的舰长生活啊。”  
“舰长，”这是Spock在说完那句“舱壁”之后的第二句话，Kirk竟然有些激动（绝不是因为Spock这么长时间以来说的话中“舰长”这个词占了50%），“如果你不介意，我此刻希望去科学实验室取回我的终端，之后我会立即返回。”  
“哦，行。”Kirk漫不经心地回答着。在Spock离开之后他反应过来，“等等，为什么他要把padd拿到这边来？”  
“我让哥布林看着你，”McCoy笑的更开心了，“我得去抓紧研究流感疫苗。”  
“看到你提到Spock时能笑得这么开心，我很欣慰。”  
McCoy刚要回击他，一通来自护士的简讯不幸地调走了他。这下只剩Kirk一个人躺在医务室，三张空荡荡的病床陪着他。  
两分钟后，尝试入睡失败的Kirk烦躁地坐了起来。尽管他昨晚只睡了他妈的三个小时，但他依然难以在晚上8点入睡——他的意思是指，就算深空没什么时间概念，但是也总得示意性地尊重一下他身为军人的生物钟的尊严吧？  
于是他开始试着脱下那身病号服（他们居然还给他换了病号服！），这件只由后背上的两条带子固定着的衣服竟意外地比他的制服还要结实。扯了半天也没扯断带子的Kirk只好试着把手伸到背后来解开带子，这倒是比之前的蛮力进展顺利了一些，在他解开第一条带子的时候，门滑开了。  
瓦肯人站在门口，看着背对着他坐在床上试着脱下病号服的舰长，一时不知道该作何反应。他用了几秒钟调整好自己的表情，然后故意放重了脚步声，好让Kirk知晓他的到来。  
Kirk转回身来，袒露的肩背就这样消失在瓦肯人面前。Spock分出了一部分的精神来控制自己的目光不要追随着那一小片裸露的皮肤，然后他看向Kirk。  
舰长倒是没有丝毫的惊讶或者窘迫（Spock毫不意外），他向Spock招了招手，示意他的大副过来。“正好，Mr. Spock，能帮我把下面那个扣子解开吗？”  
说完两个人都愣了一下，包括最近看了不少奇怪东西的、变得有些难以隐藏心思的、这句话的发言者。在Kirk正想着该怎么将这句话解释得自然正直一些的时候，Spock向前走了几步，在Kirk的床边站定。  
“舰长，我不认为此刻离开医务室是符合规章的。”  
Kirk撇了撇嘴，在心里翻了个白眼：“我没打算离开，”他看着瓦肯人全然不信的表情，又补充了一句，“病号服没有制服的内衫舒服。——帮个忙？”  
尽管Spock并不认为“病号服没有制服的内衫舒服”，但也许他的舰长对涤棉质地的服饰有着不合逻辑的抗拒——人类嘛。“那么劳烦转一下身，我将协助你解开剩下的扣子。”Spock的声音中有可疑的停顿，不过沉浸在自己思维中的Kirk并没有注意到。  
脱病号服！小说里似乎从来没有这个桥段！最接近的那篇也只是穿着病号服的我的复制体！而且那笨蛋还穿反了！哦，在那篇文章里Spock以为我死了……简直难以想象，他该有多么——  
“舰长，也许你愿意换上衣服……”Spock有些为难的声音将Kirk拉回现实，他看向拿着他指挥服的大副，脑子里还回想着那篇文章。  
“是的，当然，”Kirk微笑着接过制服，“感谢你的协助，Spock。”  
Spock向后退了一小步，和Kirk拉开了些距离，接着他搬过一把椅子，在对方惊讶的目光中坐了下来。  
“我假设你不是要坐在我床边？”Kirk看向他的大副，“你不需要值下一班次吗？”  
“我已经将我的班次调整至1个标准日后，根据条例，首席医官的医疗指令有优先行驶权。”  
Spock版本的“我得在这待到McCoy放你出去”。  
“McCoy是故意的，”Kirk回答道，“你还记得上次我们两个同时进了医疗港，他笑得有多开心吗？”  
说到这件事，Spock的表情僵了一下，他低声说道：“容我指出，隐藏自己的伤势是最不符合逻辑的行为。”  
Kirk看着瓦肯人的表情变化，他知道大副还在为Kirk隐藏自己伤势这件事而生气，接着他脑子里浮现出好几篇描写Spock生气的文章，然后有些意外的发现那些文章说得还真的挺符合。  
一个想法划过Kirk的脑海，对瓦肯人恶作剧的兴致又被他自己挑了起来。  
“这太不公平了，你不应该为我这样做，”Kirk躺在床上看着Spock，回想着小说里的台词，准备把它们对着真人版说一遍，“我不应该拖延你的工作。”  
对方的表情没有丝毫变化，这让Kirk有些困扰。如果Spock不回应的话，他要怎么按着剧情走下去？这里没有一床被子盖在他身上，而且他也装不出那种虚弱的声音。  
“我曾提议为你进行一次电脑检修。”谢天谢地Spock终于说话了，Kirk花了几分钟回忆了一下这件事，然后他一下子紧张了起来。  
“我交给了Scott全权负责。”他谨慎地说道。幸亏自己把那些小说都从库里删除了。  
“是的，”Spock点点头，表情没有丝毫变化，“所以Scott向科学实验室索要了这次磁暴的相关数据，我们意识到这次磁暴的破坏高于我们最初的预计。穿梭机港与医务室的电脑控制部分轻度受损，简报室和传送室的电脑控制部分受损，以及——”  
Kirk突然意识到了他要说什么。在这几个地方所在的区域里还有——船员舱室。  
“我电脑的故障，别的船员的电脑上也出现了？”很好。这回Kirk的“亲切舰长指数”恐怕要飙升了。  
“仅仅是一部分的船员，虽然据悉他们也在第一时间申请了报备，但是由于当时轮机部的工作过于繁忙——”  
好极了瓦肯人，全天下最会安慰人的种族。Kirk翻了个白眼，仰面倒在床上，问出了他最关心——不、第二关心的问题：“你读了？”  
“基于调查需要，我甄选了部分文章进行阅读。”这不是明摆着呢嘛，James.超高智商天才神武.Kirk，要不然Spock怎么在听到小说原文之后摆出这副“你不仅不合逻辑而且还不是很要脸”的表情。  
Kirk明智地决定不询问Spock他的读后感，于是他接着问：“那些……玩意，传了多久了？”  
“据我所知，仅有两天，但是——”  
Kirk发出一声巨大的叹息，他猜他现在明白Uhura今天为什么对Chapel说那句话了。  
Spock站在一旁，审慎地观察着Kirk的表情，果然，片刻后Kirk伸手按响了通讯器。  
“Scotty，”他径直呼唤着他的轮机长，“排查所有的信息库，尤其是船员舱室的。在我们的下一次离岸休假之前我要看到它恢复正常，否则我会扣除你这两个月的工资，然后在离岸休假时把你安排在所有批次中，到时候你就一天都别想着待在你的宝贝飞船里了。加油努力吧。Kirk完毕。”  
Scotty的声线里肯定有着不小的情绪波动，Spock都听得出他的声音在颤抖（可怜的轮机长似乎在叫着“不符合逻辑”）。他看向Kirk，对方肯定也同样意识到了，但他只是无辜地睁大了眼睛，在对方还想要抗议什么之前结束了通讯，又重新躺倒在了床上。  
“你就打算在这里这么和我互相瞪着？”  
Spock刚打算纠正他的说法，但他认为现在并不是一个假装对人类俗语一窍不通的好时候，于是他选择了直接向人类说出他自己此刻较为关心的事情。  
“我认为McCoy医生将我留在这里是为了保证你的休息。”  
“那你一定知道生物钟紊乱对休息可没什么太大好处。”  
紊乱？在昨晚只睡了三个小时的情况下他居然还会担心自己生物钟紊乱？Spock忍住没说出来，只是沉默地坐在椅子里，准备开始用padd整合他的实验数据。  
“说点什么啊，Spock。”  
“……我不明白。”  
“这太尴尬了。”  
“我确定你在暗示些什么，然而我不确定你具体所言何物。我不得不承认，人类对于效率低下甚至毫无意义的暗示和隐喻的喜爱程度让我费解。”  
“你就不想说说你读——算了。”Kirk翻了个白眼，“随便说点什么，要不然就让文书士给我拿个padd或者拿本书来。”  
“我诚挚地建议你不要这样做，因为我相信那不会是McCoy医生所乐于见到的状况。鉴于他就在隔壁，所以如果有文书士向你递送padd或者纸质书籍，医生一定会发现。”  
Kirk瞟了他一眼：“你俩这模样可真像。”  
Spock挑起一边眉毛，这回他将padd放在一边：“舰长，我看不出我有任何应当在此接受羞辱的理由。”  
Kirk笑了几声，伸出手臂想拍拍Spock的肩膀，但他立即意识到在他躺着的情况下这个动作难以实现，于是他转换方向，拍了拍Spock的大腿。  
Spock整个人都僵在了座位上，他感受到Kirk手掌的热度穿过衣料烙在他腿上，舰长的举动可能是出于纯然的友情，但Spock可无法完全做到这点，于是他一边控制自己面部的肌肉，一边开始用尽全力增强他的精神屏障。  
在Kirk看来可就是完全另一回事了。在他拍了拍Spock的大腿后，瓦肯人就陷入了让人沮丧的沉默状态（他分得清Spock“不说话的时刻”和“沉默”，谢谢）。Kirk略带愧疚地看向他，开口想要说些什么。  
“Spock，我——”  
女士靴子敲击地面的声音打断了Kirk，两人转向声音的来源，Chapel正一脸震惊地看着他们两个。Kirk用了一秒钟来构建护士眼中的这一幕：Spock全身僵硬，低头盯着自己的膝盖；Kirk一脸愧疚，手掌贴着Spock的腿，认真地试图让对方看向他。  
不能再糟了。那些文章里有没有写过两人传绯闻的这个主题？他在文章中是怎么处理的来着？——他根本就没处理啊，他高调的承认了并且接受了所有船员的祝福！  
这时候Chapel护士终于开口说话了，显然她在这阵冲击后也花费了不少力气组织词语：“我来……呃，拿65号疫苗，很抱歉打扰两位休息。”  
Kirk发誓他看见了Chapel离开时意味深长的表情。  
“Mr. Spock，”他轻声说道，“我觉得我是时候补充一下之前损失的睡眠——”  
“我理解，”Kirk震惊于他听出了瓦肯人语气中的迫切，“那么我将不再打扰。但鉴于McCoy医生下达了医疗指令，我希望你可以在任何必要时刻知会于我。”  
Kirk想点点头，但是在躺着的情况下这种举动显然蠢得不行。于是他轻轻“嗯”了两声表示了解，接着Spock迅速地站起身，两只手指捏着他的padd离开了。Kirk觉得Spock的耳尖有点泛绿，于是他侧了下身子，向电脑发出了指令：“电脑，温度下降5度。”  
事实上他自己也有点热。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者安利：文中提到的那篇官（同）小（人），The Price of the Phoenix，强烈推荐


	4. Chapter 4

04  
Spock快步地在走廊中穿行，路上的船员们一边给他让路一边盯着形色匆忙的瓦肯人看。这其实并不是什么多见的场景，但它往往都会伴随着舰长相关的重大事故，然而这一次显然并没有什么色的警报在全舰响个不停，所以几乎所有人都好奇地看着舰上的大副。  
Spock无视了那些探究的目光，径直回到了他的舱室。他锁好门，分出一小部分时间来感激自己所受的瓦肯训练，另一小部分时间来咒骂自己所受的训练，接着他开始进入冥想状态。

大致梳理了情绪和信息之后，Spock首先加固了他今日摇摇欲坠的精神屏障，接着展开了今日的冥想练习。  
“它叫做I-Chaya。”Kirk转过头看着Spock介绍他的宠物，然后嗯了一声表示了解，又接着看向那头巨大的塞拉兽。  
“那么这就是你的宠物。”Kirk赞赏地看着它，“很有品味。”  
Spock看向他的T’hy’la，用目光描摹过他侧颜的线条和金色的发丝，Kirk转过身来向他靠近，手掌搭在他的腿上……

Spock打断了自己的冥想，他烦躁地站起身来，再多二十倍香薰也无法让他冷静下来。自从他震惊地阅读完了那些邪恶的文章之后，他的脑海中便开始自动地为这些文章构筑出了影像。曾经当他怀念家乡的时候，他会在冥想的时候来到自己脑海中的瓦肯星，还会看看他那早已死去的塞拉兽，而现在可好，不管他用以冥想的画面是瓦肯还是地球，是学院还是舰桥，总会有Kirk的身影出现。如果他只是以身着指挥服或者学院服的形态出现还好，但更糟的是，那些文章中有相当一部分是……富有创造力的——  
Spock叹了口气——不，瓦肯人不会叹气，他只是以特殊的方式呼吸了一下而已，同昨天他阅读那些文章时的原理一样，特殊的呼吸方式。  
正当Spock（不知道源于何种目的地）试着说服自己并没有叹气时，padd的备忘闹钟嗡鸣了起来。他走过去查看了备忘录，上面写着自己需要在冥想结束和阿尔法班次执勤开始之前的这段时间里将这些文章进行归档备份。当他意识到这是一条私人需求、而他竟然将它记录在了官方padd上时，他放弃了说服自己并没有叹气的举动，并且、重重地叹了口气。  
当他整理结束之后，他审视着这张清单（存在私人padd上的，当然），为后面的数字所震惊。他已经推断出这些应当是一部分船员以及地面人员日常消遣的产物，鉴于这其中除了有他与自家舰长的浪漫关系文章之外，还有一部分以胡德号、俾斯麦号、列克星敦号的舰长和大副们以及一些星联其他人士为主角的文章。  
Spock绝不承认当他读到一篇描写Richard Daystrom被他发明的M-5这样那样的文章之后产生了愉悦的情感。  
电子时钟显示的时间表明离阿尔法班次还有一个小时的时间，尽管Spock调整了他的班次，但他的作息计划并没有因此被打乱，于是Spock将全部内容保存在自己的私人padd上（并且清空了官方padd）。在一个短暂的声波浴后，他搭乘电梯前往餐厅，预计在结束之后前往实验室进行行星分析。  
餐厅里已经聚集了不少预备执勤阿尔法班次的舰员，Spock条件反射地寻找Kirk的身影，接着他意识到在Kirk还躺在医疗港的情况下，这是一种无必要的精神消耗。于是他选定了距离5号复制机最近的座位，预备独自一人完成早餐。  
他在点选食物时愣了一下，Plomeek汤就这么出现了全素蔬菜汤的旁边，点选按钮还被金色记号重点标注了出来，简直就是在向Spock挥手请求被食用。他的脑海中瞬间略过昨日阅读的关于舰长为他制作Plomeek汤的26篇文章，这让他不自觉地抖了抖，然后果断选择了往常的蔬菜汤，并对自己短暂地丧失控制力而懊恼。  
但这并没有改变整个实验分析中Spock都有16.8%的精力用于在脑海中构建Kirk围着围裙为他烹制Plomeek汤的场景的事实。

回到舱室后，他发现冥想比往日更加难以进行。在房间中度过了毫无意义的六个小时后（也不算毫无意义，他再度重温了一部分以他与舰长为主角的小说），他决定前往医疗港。  
McCoy看见他，眼睛整个都瞪了起来，眉毛的角度和瓦肯人有得一拼。  
“看在老天的份上，我才刚刚摆脱Jim这个大麻烦。”他问道，“你脑袋里的那些绿色的玩意终于让你彻底坏掉了？”  
Spock觉得冥想受阻可能给他带来了短暂的精神错乱，才会让他来向McCoy寻求帮助。  
“我来寻找M’Benga医生，”Spock最后说道，“我有些健康问题需要他协同解决。”  
McCoy的兴趣看上去一下被提起来了，他不知道从哪里变出一瓶蜥蜴白兰地，就这么光明正大地在医疗港喝起了酒。  
“你知道的，”他晃了晃酒杯，“理论上来说我的班次已经结束了。但是谁让我是个好人呢。”  
“我不确定我理解了你前后语境的逻辑关系。”Spock干巴巴地说道，瞪着嘬酒喝的医生。对方看起来完全没有想要分享的意图（当然，Spock也并不想要），并且就这么歪着倚在器具台上，一手拿着酒瓶一手拿着酒杯。Spock认为此刻如果有患者进入医疗港目睹总医官的模样，有98.7%的可能性对会自己深空生活的性命安全产生担忧。  
“我是指，”McCoy露出一个让Spock的眉毛直插进刘海里的笑容，“我来给你做这个检查。”  
Spock的后背不可闻地绷紧了：“考虑到你多次对我的生理状况表现出无知与蔑视，我认为向你寻求解决方案是不符合逻辑的。”  
“哦，别这么小瞧我，”McCoy轻飘飘地说道，“奥尔塔我都治过，何况你一个碳基生物——说起来你居然是碳基的，我怎么也难以相信，你真的不打算给自己起个生化人名字吗？就Data吧，怎么样Data？”  
Spock挑起一边眉毛，不急不慢地说道：“据我观察，人类偏好对与自己关系密切的人赋予额外的称呼，例如舰长对你的称呼‘Bones’，以及Winona女士对舰长的称呼‘小南瓜’，我可否据此推断你的行为也有同种目的？”  
McCoy张了张嘴，一时不知道该怎么反驳他，片刻后他撇了撇嘴：“厉害啊，尖耳——Spock，我得告诫Jim离你远点。”  
一股不合时宜的怒意涌来，Spock向后退了一步，调侃之情消失殆尽。“注意你的言辞。”他可能没有很好地控制自己的表情或者语调，因为McCoy看他的眼神变得有些奇怪。  
McCoy盯着他看了会儿，然后当着他的面翻了个白眼。他指了指隔壁的医务室：“M’Benga医生在里面。”  
Spock沉着脸走进去，还陷在由于医生“将他和舰长分开”话语而引起的怒火中，但是这并没有阻碍他的三倍听力捕捉到了McCoy不满的嘟囔：“我踏马还以为这家伙早就不把我当情敌了呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard Daystrom的M5：TOS224，The Ultimate Computer，大概就是这个Richard Daystrom发明了一台自动控制船的机器结果失控了，大副和舰长都差点狗带的故事……（结尾有经典告白片段之一）
> 
> 胡德号和列克星敦号是在这一集出现的另外两艘联邦星舰，俾斯麦号是二战时期的一艘德国战列舰


	5. Chapter 5

“Spock出了什么事？”Kirk冲进医务室，大声地问道。  
“我怎么知道？别在医疗港叫个不停。”McCoy抱着手臂盯着他，“真难得啊，你居然自己往医疗港跑。”  
“Spock出了什么事？”Kirk又问了一遍。  
McCoy翻了个白眼：Jim Kirk，多么关心朋友（aka：McCoy）的人啊。  
“他没事，你俩只是伉俪情深，坚持不懈地轮流来医疗港占领那个豪华单人床。”  
“真幽默，Bones，不过你要相信我是爱你的。Spock到底出了什么事？”  
“行行好放过我吧，各种意义上的。”  
M’Benga医生医护室的门被打开了，Spock脸色严峻地站在门口，M’Benga在他身边，目光在房间内的三个人身上巡视。  
“你还好吗？”Kirk先一步问道。  
Spock紧紧地抿着嘴唇，一言不发地离开了医务室。Kirk眯着眼睛看着他离开，转身看向M’Benga。  
“舰长，”医生开口了，语气有些迟疑，“我建议你修整一下舰上的电脑资料库。”  
Kirk愣住了，眨了眨眼睛：“我以为你在治疗Spock？”  
“是的，”M’Benga有些为难地说道，“这是……治疗的必要环节。”  
Kirk困惑地看着他，McCoy欣喜地看到他脑子里用来推理的那一部分小人从床上坐起来掸了掸身上的灰，准备发挥作用——“他，”Kirk声音有些颤抖地说道，“爱上了船上的中心电脑？”  
推理小人掸完了灰，又躺回床上陷入了半死状态。  
M’Benga张了张嘴，又不确定该说些什么，只好求助地看向McCoy。  
McCoy慢条斯理地在舰长面前收好他的白兰地，然后简短地说道：“不是的。”  
M’Benga松了口气，接着McCoy继续说道：“他和中心电脑从未发展出超出友谊的情感。”  
医务室一片死寂，M’Benga目瞪口呆地看着McCoy，Kirk僵硬地将疑问的目光投向M’Benga：“真……幽默？”  
“我觉得McCoy医生——”  
“停，就此打住，”Kirk打断了M’Benga,瞪着McCoy，“你什么时候也开始喜欢玩暗示隐喻误导那一套了？”  
“我觉得McCoy医生想说的是——”M’Benga刚说了个开头。  
“事实上，我有点累，我觉得我得回去休息。”Kirk声音闷闷地说道。  
“我踏马才把你放出来两个小时！两个！你又干了些什么！”McCoy听起来在咆哮。  
“什么都没有，你为什么会有这种想法？”M’Benga觉得Kirk抖了一下。  
“因为你从来没让我省心过？”  
“我受伤了，Bones，心痛啊，痛。”  
“我很高兴。”  
“你有没有注意到，你刚刚喝的其实是最后一瓶白兰地？”  
McCoy缓缓地转过头，看了眼他藏酒的地方，又缓缓地转回头。Kirk脸上写满了“我很无辜”。  
“滚出我的医务室！”  
“Scotty说要把我的电脑改装成全星联最牛逼的那台，谢谢你的酒。”Kirk临走前还不忘补充一句。  
“滚蛋！”

Spock在房间里踱步。当他意识到他在踱步的时候，他为这种不必要的体力消耗叹了口气，然后继续踱步。  
自从他的思维意识里混进了那些邪恶的文章中的情节后，对Kirk的爱慕变得更加难以压制，在昨天毁灭性的肢体接触后，他的真正意识现在正戳着他的脑袋里的屏障叫嚣着要让他贴到他的舰长身上。  
要是他贴到他的舰长身上会怎么样？  
这个想法甫一出现，就立刻在他脑海中构筑了一副栩栩如生的画面。  
想想别的！  
他童年的宠物，I-Chaya是一个好的选择。他对他的塞拉兽有着不合逻辑的喜爱之情，它乖顺地趴在地上、看着它的主人的时候，脸上流露出的表情就像Jim难得听从他的建议时——停下来！  
Spock瞪着他墙上挂着的Lipra，想起这件武器古老神圣的功用，在pon farr的时候，他将拿起它，然后用它划开Jim的衣服，最好是在胸口，就在那两颗饱满的——什么东西喀啦碎掉的声音，Spock回过神，沮丧地发现自己不知道什么时候拿下了这武器，并且不幸地将它掐成了两截。就在他瞪着倒霉的Lipra的残骸的时候，他门口的通讯器响起。  
“Spock。”通讯器里传来Kirk的声音。瓦肯人腾地站起身，四处环视着房间，然后将Lipra塞进了床底，然后打开了门。  
Kirk站在门口，表情有些奇怪，Spock记得他上一次流露出这种表情是在475.4个标准日前给Chekov讲解“小鸟和蜜蜂”的故事（并被对方回复了一句：“我并不是处男啊，剪长”）的时候。  
他知道了。Spock从Kirk的眼中看出了一丝隐藏起来的同情和悲伤，这让他感觉到指尖开始变冷。他的舰长知道了Spock对他的迷恋，并为之同情他，而且因为他们是朋友，他不会嘲笑他，只会同情他，然后温和地拒绝他。  
“我能进来吗？”  
Kirk的话语令Spock回过神来，他增强着自己的精神屏障， 后退一步让他的舰长进来。

Spock心不在焉。  
Kirk这么想着，挪了一个士兵，完全没意识到其实他自己也心不在焉这个事实。  
“Spock，”他有些犹豫地开口，“那个嘛……”  
瓦肯人的耳朵一下子竖了起来，不小心走错了一步。  
“我之前的一个邻居，他和他的手办结婚了，你知道的，就是那种塑料娃娃。”Kirk把手指搭在棋盘边缘，想了想又放了下来。  
Spock试着补救那步错棋。他的舰长在暗示些什么？是否是意指他的陪伴甚至不如“塑料娃娃”？Spock不确定自己又做了些什么让他的舰长——  
“所以我对这种事接受度还挺好的。”Kirk接着说道，尽管他的声音中似乎有着藏不住地悲伤与沮丧。  
接受？接受什么？成为我的T’hy’la这件事吗？他到底是如何知晓？不，他真的明白吗？等等，但那又和塑料娃娃有着何种联系？  
“我是指，就算你喜欢的是银女士的中心电脑我也能够理解，毕竟她是这么美丽的女士，不过你得和Scotty说说……”  
一个城堡从棋盘上掉下来摔到了桌子上，然后又掉到了两人的腿中间，咕噜咕噜地滚到了一边。  
Kirk和Spock的目光追随着它，房间里一片短暂的静默。  
Kirk弯下腰去捡那颗棋子，他的目光不自觉的（别不承认了Kirk，你是故意的）溜向床铺的方向，然后有些困惑地看到床下似乎有些什么东西。  
他拾回棋子，Spock似乎完全僵住了，一动不动地瞪着那只棋子，这让Kirk找到了一条新的安慰自己的方法：没错，Spock不喜欢你只是因为他更喜欢无机物，Kirk。  
“我得说——”  
“我得说——”  
两人再次陷入一阵沉默。  
“请先叙述你的观点，舰长。”  
“叫我Jim，”Kirk摆了摆手，“我是说，我会祝福你的。”  
“请原谅我无法理解人类笑话的复杂性。”  
Kirk愣了一下，眯起眼睛：“这不是笑话。”  
Spock挑起一边眉毛，Kirk将这个角度命名为“你们人类真是莫名其妙但是我还是要忍耐”。“那么我确信我没有足够的数据分析你所说的那句——容我引用‘就算你喜欢的是我们银女士的中心电脑我也能够理解’——所表达的实际含义。并且我仍需重述，将无生命体征的飞船比作类人生物是不符合逻辑的，包括为它定义性别。”  
“简短点，”Kirk翻了个白眼，“你不喜欢电脑？”  
Spock抿起嘴唇，Kirk大脑里的瓦肯语解读区域告诉他这代表Spock觉得他不符合逻辑得让人心烦（约等于：是个白痴），这让他开心地咧嘴笑了起来。  
“我就知道！”他大声嚷嚷着，脸颊有些泛红，他沉默了一会，为脑子里的需要做的一些事列了个清单：1、找到Bones，打他一顿。2、按照M’Benga医生的指示，随时跟进Scott的电脑检修。3、和Spock来一发——等等，这不在这条清单里！他将第三条丢进“JTK愿望清单”，然后有些小心翼翼地向瓦肯人询问着：“我们……再来一盘？”  
Spock调出15.3%的专注力用来分析为何舰长会得出他的倾慕对象是电脑的结论，接着用剩余的专注力向Kirk“再来一盘”的请求表达了赞同。


	6. Chapter 6

“请求进入。”清脆的女声从门外传来。  
Chapel展露出一个微笑，将舱室桌子上的一盆猎户座玫瑰放到台板上，把桌面清理干净。  
她命令电脑打开门，Uhura和Marcus正站在门口。  
“快进来，”她向她们招招手，“我去复制一些果汁。”  
两位女士每人手里拿着一个padd，坐到了桌子旁，门在她们身后无声地滑上。  
“你们的班次都结束了？”Chapel问，端着三杯果汁，“风平浪静的一天？”  
“哦，”Marcus翻了个白眼，“如果你无视舰长爬进杰式管然后被大副扯出来这事的话，没错，风平浪静。”  
“怪不得Kirk今天在舰桥这么老实，原来是在轮机部闯了祸。”Uhura完全没有要隐藏她笑意的意思。  
“别笑，”Chapel瞪了Uhura一眼，“等你试试旁听McCoy医生不间断地训舰长两个小时，保证你绝对再也笑不出来。”  
“我同情你，Christine，”Uhura冲她眨了眨眼睛，“但你想想，舰长在轮机室和在医务室加起来的时间都没有在舰桥的时间长。”  
Chapel歪着头思考了一下，拍了拍Uhura的肩膀：“我同情你。”  
“没人同情一下我吗？”Marcus举了举手，“轮机部可是重灾区。”  
“抱歉啦，Carol，”Uhura笑起来，“但是我还得把我的同情之心用在Scotty身上呢。”  
Marcus向Uhura递去一个白眼，Chapel看了她俩一眼，低头摆弄起padd。  
“你们读了Janice发来的新的网址链接吗？我看到了其中这一篇，”Chapel点开padd，用她迷人的女低音复述起其中的内容。“‘比起他我更为你难过，你永远不知道爱可以驱使人们做出什么，欢欣悲痛，背离常理，破釜沉舟，成败得失……所有这些你永远都不会理解，只是因为你的字典里没有爱这个字’——哦，这简直——”  
“为什么我怎么也想象不出McCoy医生说这段话的样子？”Uhura歪了歪头，打了个冷战。  
“为什么想象不出？这很符合他的性格，”Chapel无辜地说道，“医生的内心其实可纤细了。”  
舱室里陷入一阵微妙的沉默。过了会，Uhura拿起她的padd，在屏幕上戳着，然后厌恶地皱起眉：“为什么他们总是喜欢把我写成炮灰？没有任何人注意到我其实已经和Scotty在一起了吗？”  
“那你得问问Janice，她的八卦到底是怎么传的？”Marcus耸了耸肩。  
“怎么传的？”Uhura眯起眼睛，“……子空间通讯？”  
“……你和Spock从某种意义上来说真是绝配啊。”  
“你的赞美真是符合时宜，Carol。”Uhura不满地戳了她一下，Marcus咯咯地笑了起来。  
“说起来，Carol，”Chapel看向她，“为什么它们会在船上疯传？”  
“谁们？”Marcus无辜地眨了眨眼，露出一个甜蜜的笑容，“你在说啥？”  
“演技糟透了，”Uhura喝了口饮料，“我猜是你把文章备份到了穿梭机港的控制电脑上？”  
Marcus做出一个放弃的手势：“是啊，我就是这么屌。”叹了口气，她接着说道：“这不是我的错——不全是，都是Keenser的错。”  
“哦，所以现在又是Keenser的错了？”Uhura慢吞吞地问道。  
“别阴阳怪气的说话。”Marcus翻了个白眼，“Keenser总是把我的磁盘当玩具，有一次还吃掉了一块！我不得不找个地方做备份！而且！穿梭机港基本就没人用过！我都存半年了！”  
“我是个通讯官，阴阳怪气的说话是我的天赋。”Uhura甜蜜地说道。  
“它吃掉的那块磁盘里存着我最喜欢的那篇！舰长变成了小孩子、大副当奶爸的那篇！我不得不做个备份！”Marcus强调着。  
“你上次说的明明是‘用26种语言辱骂克林贡人’是你的天赋。”Chapel坚定地无视了Marcus，点开一条新文档，“哦，我喜欢这篇mpreg的。”  
“发给我，谢谢。”  
“为什么mpreg的文突然多起来了？这种类型的文到底有什么——”Marcus凑过去看了看，“嗯……也发给我，谢谢。”  
“不用谢。”Chapel向下滑了两下，漫不经心地回答道，“也许是医务室的资料公开了的原因？”  
“那个啥医疗科技展？和Kirk有什么关系？”  
“以他进医疗港的频率？”Uhura翻了个白眼，“在被选中公开的医务室视频里百分之百有出镜。”  
“我赞赏你缜密的推理。”Chapel模仿着瓦肯人的语调说道，Uhura被逗得不行。  
Marcus沉默了一会，然后说道：“我简直都能想象出那个视频里面Kirk是什么样子。”  
“我赞赏你卓越的想象。”Chapel又来了一遍，这回Marcus也被成功逗乐了。  
“这篇文章为什么这么多赞？”Uhura戳着另外一篇，颇为不满地说道。  
“这篇怎么了？”Marcus看了一眼，“我觉得写得挺好。”  
“这作者在描写Spock的对话时居然用了缩写！”Uhura指着padd上的某一点，“所有人都知道瓦肯人从不用缩写！”  
Marcus看她的眼神就像看自己当年在星际学院上讲解外星文法的秃顶老教授一样：“我确定我没有一个什么绰号叫‘所有人’。”  
“那你们觉得这篇怎么样？”Chapel看起来似乎正试着把话题拉回正轨。  
“我建议我们先把这些文章放一放，”Uhura清除了padd的浏览记录，“我们这次是来说正事的。”  
“Janice说想把企业号相关的同人文章都分出来，建立一个新网站：enterprisetruelove.org。”Marcus突然想起来这件事，“因为这事她还得再雇几个程序员。”  
“这是个好想法啊，”Chapel赞同地说道，“但是她忘了她当年建立starfleetslash.org的时候费了多大的功夫了？”  
“反正地面工作无聊的要死，”Marcus挥了挥手，“Janice说她在企业号服役一年里碰到的奸情到现在都没挖完。”  
“你们到底明不明白什么叫做‘我们这次是来说正事的’。”Uhura无力地插了一句。  
“正事？”Marcus眨了眨眼睛，“我们就在干正事啊，互相推文。”  
“闭嘴，”Uhura看起来正在“捏Carol脖子”和“拍Carol脑袋”这两个选项中摇摆不定，“让我再问一遍，甜心，它们为什么会在船上疯传？”  
“轮机部一点风声都没有，我发誓我——”  
“大副知道了。”Uhura平静地说，“我猜他现在正掘地三尺地要把传这东西的人挖出来。”  
舱室里一片寂静。  
Marcus先笑了起来：“这真幽默，简直是——”  
“磁暴造成了一些微妙的损伤，而其中有个穿红衫的笨蛋向科学实验室要了些数据，成功地把大副也扯进了这件事里。”  
“你看，”Marcus辩解着，“穿红衫的不一定是轮机部的，也可能是安全部门，毕竟他们更出名一些。”  
“她指的是Mr.Scott。”Chapel小声地提示Marcus。  
“哦。”这一点也不尴尬，别紧张。Marcus尝试了一个微笑——然后失败了。  
“可以肯定的是舰长也知道了这件事。”  
“因为大副知道了所以舰长知道了？”  
“你在暗示些什么，Carol？”  
“拜托，还需要我挑明吗？你又不是小学生，而且我们都在这里互相推文了。”  
“求你们别再跑题了行吗？还有、Christine，Kirk知道这事、都是你的错。”  
“现在又是我的错了？”  
“打断一下，但这事真的有这么重要？”  
“上帝啊，Carol，你看你上司的小黄文被你上司看到了，你觉得这事不重要？”  
“……这确实有些尴尬。”  
“有些？”  
“这时候就别咬文嚼字了Nyota，拜托。”  
“那么、怎么办？”  
“其实我觉得Jim不会在意这事的。”Marcus仍然坚持说道。  
“谁说舰长了？”Uhura翻了个白眼，“除了怎么玩弄那些高官和把Spock气个半死之外他还在意过什么？我们说的是Spock，他现在整个人都深刻地诠释着‘反常’这个词。”  
“这正说明他们俩爱的深呗，中学生那种爱。”Marcus漫不经心地说道，然后她发现Uhura和Chapel都盯着她看，“抱歉，我不该在这时候开玩笑。”  
“你的道歉很符合逻辑。”Chapel干巴巴地说道。  
“上帝啊，别说那个词，那个L开头的词，我要吐了。”  
“冷静，Nyota，你可是我们中间外勤出的最多的人！想想你辱骂那些克林贡人的时候！”  
“那时候我用的是罗慕兰语，而且我带着帽子，他们以为我是个罗慕兰人，现在我难道能跑过去对他们俩说‘舰长，指挥官，你们俩的小黄文其实都是宇宙中——随便哪个反正种族反正不是我宣传的’？”  
“太假了，你简直是不打自招。”Chapel表情扭曲地看着她。  
“我说，”Marcus喝了口饮料，“我觉得大副应该也不会因为这事多么生气……大概，毕竟我总觉得他其实也、呃，挺期待的？”  
Chapel呛了一下，咳嗽了起来。“昨天舰长在医务室休息的时候，”平静下来之后，她说道，“大副来看他，他俩——”  
护士想了想，拉着Marcus走到她的床边，开始演示医务室的那一幕。  
“难以置信，”Uhura喃喃地说道，“我要把这事告诉Janice。”  
“现在？”Marcus眨了眨眼，“那这些文章的事怎么办？”  
“一会再说，现在这个更重要。”  
Marcus翻了个白眼，点开一篇新的小说。


	7. Chapter 7

“我更想看你的微笑，舰长。”Spock喘息着说道，他胸口的绿色血迹正不可抑制的漫延。  
“Jim，”Kirk压下自己的哽咽，紧紧地握着Spock的手，“叫我Jim。”  
“Jim，”Spock轻声说道，他的唇角翘起，形成了一个细小的弧度，“微笑——”  
他的声音变得越来越微弱，他的眼神亦不在Kirk的脸颊上游走描摹，而是长久地望向Kirk双眼，不再动作。  
Kirk咬着嘴唇，直到自己尝到鲜血的味道。Spock的身体仍然温暖，笑容仍然凝固在他的脸颊。Kirk一直想从自己大副的脸上看到的微笑如今永远地留存在了他身上，然而这业已失去意义。  
“Spock……”相位枪的嗡鸣在他身后响起，而他只是更紧地抱住怀里的躯体，“没了你我该怎么办？”他闭上眼睛，与他的Spock额头相抵，感受着自己最后一次的心跳。

“我了个大槽……”Kirk关上padd，有些恍惚地躺回床上。这太过了，他颤巍巍地将padd放到一边，盯着天花板想。他就应该把这些笨蛋文章删个干净，而不是把所有的轮休时间都用来看这玩意上。写这些文章的人都什么毛病啊？安静地写他们谈恋爱不好吗？基本不是在诅咒他死就是在诅咒他大副死（当然还有看题目就很诡异的那些标着“mperg”、“girl!jim”的文章，他都直接敬而远之，不用谢），我们看起来像是这么容易死吗？再说了——Spock怎么可能会去帮他挡枪子，他不在Jim死前叨叨两句“舰长出外勤不符合逻辑”之类的话，Kirk就谢天谢地了好吗？保护他？别搞笑了，Spock也就……保护了他那么……几十次吧——Kirk刷地坐了起来。  
“电脑，”他说，“调出从星历1312.4到现在的所有联邦企业号舰长私人日志。”  
他妈的Spock到底保护了他多少次？他一定要数清楚。

Kirk迟到了。Spock有些焦虑地认识到这个事实。  
尽管人类的生物钟使得他们在执勤β班次时的迟到率远高于其他两个班次，但是对于从不迟到的舰长来说，这仍然极其让人担心。  
“Lt. Uhura，”他（尽可能）平静地呼唤身旁的通讯员，“请通知舰长，他的——”  
电梯门滑开了，Kirk从里面走出来，Spock立刻闭上嘴看向了舰长的方向，Uhura意味深长地看了他一眼。  
Kirk头发凌乱，脸颊苍白，眼眶发青，制服也有些褶皱，他脚步虚浮地走向舰长椅，对着舰桥上的各位点了点头。Spock看见Sulu和Chekov正低声交谈着什么，然后互相点了点头。  
“舰长，”Spock忍不住走到他身边，“是否需要我呼叫McCoy医生？”  
“啥？”Kirk抬头看了他一眼，Spock注意到他的眼神还有些茫然，“McCoy？啊？啊。不用。对了，我听说你之前去找了M’Benga，你身体怎么样了？”  
“我并无大碍，业已康复。”——毕竟他现在已经可以心态平稳地阅读那些小说了，感谢Surak对于精神屏障的钻研与教导。Spock审视着他，又一次开口说道，“然而我可否请求得知你此刻的身体状况？”  
通讯台传来Uhura一声没憋住的笑，Chekov则低声“啧”了一声，偷偷递给了Sulu一张信用币。  
“我挺好的，”Kirk眨了眨眼睛，然后迅速地移开了自己的目光，“Mr. Sulu，舰桥可不是赌场。”  
“我道歉，舰长。”Sulu迅速地回答道，同时将信用币塞进了自己的口袋。  
Spock看向Sulu，舵手看起来毫无异样，正兢兢业业地开着星舰，于是他又转回头，将注意力移回舰长身上。  
“容我指出，”Spock一本正经地说道，“你看起来仪表不整，体温过高，注意力不集中，我断定你有57%的可能性为身体状况不佳，在此情况下，我建议你咨询首席医官的——”  
“我就是睡过头了好不？”Kirk烦躁地打断了他，“行行好、少说两句，你们瓦肯没有‘时间就是金钱’这样的说法吗？”  
“将两种从形态、性质——”  
“科学官，”Kirk加重了称谓，“履行你的职责。”  
瓦肯人僵硬了一会：“是，舰长。”他低声说道。  
Uhura好笑地看着他们两个，耳机里偶尔传来的电磁干扰声也没打扰到她的好心情。Janice的新素材。她开心地想着，并且将这件事记在了心里，准备执勤一结束就给Rand发个讯息。  
Kirk这边可完全高兴不起来。他瘫在舰长椅上，脑子里正疯狂地大叫着。Jim Kirk你都干了些啥？你打断了一个试图关心你的Spock！两次！亏你在进来之前还在幻想着和他来一发。Kirk发出了一个细小的、痛苦的呻吟，下意识地看向大副的背影。  
Spock正在看着他，那双巧克力色的眼睛中正充斥着担忧和责备。Kirk觉得自己心跳都要停止了。卧槽，瓦肯人的三倍听力。  
果然，Spock站起来，又走到他面前，皱着眉说道：“舰长，请允许我再度向你提出接受医官诊断的建议。我确信McCoy医生可以就你此刻的生理状况进行治疗和调整。”   
Chekov轻声叹了口气，又递给Sulu一张信用币。  
“我……”Kirk张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么，尽管他脑子里的JTK正在向他提出一万个疯狂的建议，但是这一星球的建议哪个都不能实施，他还想保住他俩史诗般的“友谊”呢。  
“舰长……”Spock再度开口，泛着淡绿的嘴唇开开合合，Kirk一动不动地盯着Spock的嘴角，他看见了自家大副嘴角泛起的细不可查的弧度，文章的内容似乎开始在他眼前重现，Spock蓝色制服上沾染的绿色血迹，还有他最后那句……  
“Spock，”他脱口而出，“没了你我可怎么办？”  
舰桥上一片寂静，只剩下仪表嘀嘀作响的声音。Spock张了张嘴，罕见地说不出话，一动不动地盯着Kirk。Uhura转了转椅子，想看看Spock的表情，可惜角度有限，最多只能看见个绿色的耳朵尖。这傻逼的舰桥设计，她皱了皱眉，瓦肯人此刻的表情绝对蠢的难得一见。Chekov转过头看了他俩一会，然后僵硬地转过身，给了Sulu一笔厚度可观的信用币。舵手则面不改色地接了过来，顺便操纵星舰绕过了一块太空垃圾。  
Kirk眨了眨眼，才反应过来自己刚刚说了些什么。他的脸颊开始以肉眼可见的速度泛红，他看了眼Spock，瓦肯人此刻已经绿得像颗油菜了。  
“大副，”Kirk腾地站了起来，“舰桥是你的了，我得去趟医务室。”  
Spock连句“是的舰长”还没来得及说，Kirk就先行跑掉了。

“我是个白痴。”  
“哦。”  
“我当着他的面居然说出来了。”  
“哦。”  
“还是最要命的那句。”  
“哦。”  
“那绝对不是我想说的，都是那些邪恶的作者瞎写的。”  
“哦。”  
“Bones是个笨蛋——嗷！”  
McCoy慢悠悠地收回注射器：“我在听，我只是不想评论。”  
“你这冷酷的刽子手医生。”  
“别再撒娇了，公主。”McCoy翻了个白眼，“就凭你把我从轮休里拽出来，只为了给你打一针营养剂，你就应该管我叫上一万遍‘大好人医生’。”  
“不是我要来的，”Kirk不满地反驳着，“是Spock非得让我来的。”  
“‘不是我要来的，是我男朋友非得让我来的’。”McCoy语调微妙地说道。  
“你那是什么意思？”Kirk眯起眼睛。  
“你是问我在哪里看到你俩的文章的吗？”McCoy开心地反问他。  
Kirk张了张嘴，然后又闭上，然后又张了张嘴，重复了好几次。  
“你从哺乳动物变成鱼类了？”  
“闭嘴！”Kirk恶狠狠地指着McCoy，“你是这世界上最邪恶的医生。”  
“而你是这世界上最愚蠢的舰长。”McCoy翻了个白眼，Kirk正气鼓鼓地盯着他，这让McCoy费了好大劲才忍住没说“求你了和你的尖耳朵混蛋干一炮吧我们都快疯了”，毕竟他是一个品德高尚的医生，于是他深吸了一口气，对Kirk试探性地问道：“我说……别太把那些文章放在心上，要不我们聊聊？”  
Kirk整张脸亮了起来，McCoy想扇自己一个耳光。  
“我就等着你说这句呢Bones，”Kirk抓着医生的袖子晃荡着手臂，“你都不想我嘛？”  
McCoy苦大仇深地瞪着被Kirk抓着的那支袖子，看上去就像是想把自己整只胳膊都卸下来一样。Kirk看着医生的脸色，讪讪地收回了手。  
McCoy认命地叹了口气，从自己藏酒的地方拿出一瓶从Scott手里索要的威士忌（作为Scott的酒友，他手里握着的轮机长的把柄多了去了），瘫坐在椅子上看着他的舰长。  
“我现在觉得麻烦就是你的中间名——我的麻烦。”他哼哼唧唧地说道，“你要是再因为看那些文章休息不足的话，我就让你一针睡到五年任务结束。”  
“我也爱你。”  
“你到底聊不聊？我轮值就要开始了。”  
“……你还有十二个小时才轮值呢。”  
“这叫时光飞逝，你懂个屁。”  
Kirk撇了撇嘴，在他意识到这个表情看起来很像是要哭出来之后，他马上调整了一下自己的面部肌肉，成功地安抚了因为看到他的哭丧脸濒临破口大骂边缘的McCoy。  
“你看，”他闷声说道，“我总是忍不住把那些小说代入到我和Spock身上。”  
那他妈写的就是你们两个。McCoy喝了口酒，双眼放空。  
“说实话，我最开始真心觉得这怪尴尬的，而且蠢爆了。”他絮絮叨叨地说起来，McCoy又喝了口酒，“这么多人想象你的生活，想象得还这么离谱。”  
McCoy坐直了一点看着Kirk，准备筹组语言安慰他。  
“比如说，”Kirk继续说道，“那些觉得我‘对地球人早就没兴趣’的看法。他们把我想成什么人了？猎户座的女孩是不错，Catian也是我的菜，但是这不代表我不喜欢地球美女好吗？毕竟我们要平等博爱——”  
“Jim，”McCoy咬着牙说，“讲重点。”  
Kirk为医生的语调缩了缩脖子，半天，他别别扭扭地说道：“我好像喜欢上Spock了。”  
“哦。”McCoy点了点头，又喝了口酒。  
“‘哦’。”Kirk重复，“这就是最好的朋友在你面前自白的时候你的反应？”  
“Jim，”McCoy放下酒杯，一字一句地说道，“如果你还记得，两年前你在一次登陆假喝得烂醉的时候我就知道了。”  
“什么？”Kirk大声嚷嚷起来，“我那时候就说了？”  
“所以居然是从那时候就开始了，”McCoy觉得自己头疼得不行，“上帝啊，我他妈还以为是你一年前喝醉那次呢。”  
Kirk撇了撇嘴：“两年怎么了？你这阴险的医生。”接着他眯起眼睛，“一年前我说了些啥？”  
McCoy无视了他后面那句问话，抱着手臂看着他：“你还是当年那个直得像激光束一样的Jim Kirk吗？——不对，你还是当年那个直得像激光束外加把妹效率高得像量子计算机一样的Jim Kirk吗？”  
Kirk蜷起腿，在生物床上缩成一团，McCoy暴怒地看着床单上的靴子印。  
“我依然很直，”Kirk闷闷地说，“读咱俩的文章的时候我就觉得很恶心。——而且我效率依然很高，你还记得上次离岸假时候我从你那抢走的那个妹子不？”  
“你真是非常信任咱俩的友谊啊。”McCoy没好气地说道。  
“可是面对Spock的时候——我代入想了一下，就算他是只阿米巴原虫我说不定也会扑到他身上。”  
“千万别，”McCoy翻了个白眼，“你可能会因此过敏。”  
Kirk抽抽鼻子，接着说道：“我以前也就是自己想想，毕竟我还挺忙的，我有一艘星舰要管，还要偶尔给Komack和Nogura他们找点事做，还得抽时间看看Pike和新瓦肯那位，但是自从这些小说出现……它们根本就是给我提供了灵感嘛。在此之前我就只是听听Spock的代理日志，打打飞机，我可从来没注意过他的发型可以这么可爱，腰线可以这么——”  
McCoy摊在椅子上，Kirk说的话在他耳朵里听起来开始像只Bynaus星的二元人一样，吱吱吱、吱吱吱，他麻木地听着，脑子里想着他和他前妻的事情，如果他没有遇见她，那McCoy的人生想必从某种意义来说不会那么悲惨（特指：这摊烂事），但是如果没有她的话，他就不会遇见他的Joanna小公主，也不会遇见Kirk，所以如果时间再来一次的话，他也许还是会和她——  
“你觉得我该怎么办？”Kirk摇了摇他，McCoy被吓了一跳，条件反射地说了出来：“在一起？”  
Kirk脸红了起来，McCoy用了一会时间才搞明白发生了什么。这是个误会。他转了转眼睛，但是管他呢，McCoy了解Kirk就像了解592种星间流感和它们的变异体一样熟悉得不行，他当然知道这家伙到底想要些什么。  
——而且他也知道自己想要什么，那就是安安静静地喝酒，不带Jim.超级大麻烦.Kirk的那种。  
“Jimboy，”McCoy用上他对Jo说话的语气和语调，认真对Kirk说道，“如果你想要什么，你就试着争取。”  
“我会搞砸，我打赌Spock看我就像在看婴儿。”  
我踏马看你才像个婴儿。McCoy吐出一口气，循循善诱地继续说道：“你不会的，我打赌大地精——Spock喜欢你。”  
“你之前明明说他喜欢中心电脑。”Kirk闷闷地说道，“我还没为这个事找你理论呢。”  
McCoy想掐死他，一了百了。找他理论？开玩笑吗？说真的，为什么他要管这个事？为什么他被管了这个事？这事和他有什么关系？他能为这个升职吗？这艘船上首席医官之上的医疗港职位是啥？  
想到这里，McCoy腾地站了起来，Kirk茫然地看着他。  
“你，被禁足了，回你的舱室去。”  
“啥？你在说啥——嗷！”Kirk揉着自己被戳了一针的脖子，然后他愣在那里，吸了吸鼻子。“Bones，为什么我的鼻子不通——啊啾！”  
McCoy按下通讯器：“Cupcake，来医务室一趟。”  
门在几分钟后滑开了，Giotto出现在了门口，他愣在那里，目光在拿着无针注射器的医生和不停打喷嚏的舰长之间徘徊。  
“需要我通知大副吗？”半分钟的沉默后，Giotto问道。  
“当然不，”McCoy翻了个白眼，这个机会他得自己留着，“把Jim带回他的舱室。”  
“我能自己——啊啾——走，Bones，你——”  
“把你放开的话你一分钟就消失得不知道哪去了，”McCoy露出一个烦躁的表情，“别这么瞪着我，十分钟后你就差不多好了。”  
“那你扎我的——啊啾——目的是啥——”  
“因为我乐意，看你这样我开心。现在闭嘴，别让我以飞沫传染的名义隔离你。”McCoy挥了挥手，迫不及待地想让Kirk滚蛋。  
Kirk转了转眼睛，看向Giotto。“Cupcake……”  
“医疗指令有最高优先权。”McCoy开心地补充道。  
Kirk啧了一声，打着喷嚏跟着Giotto离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 星历1312.4是TOS系列里顺序第一集“Where no man has gone before”的时间，普遍认为是TOS系列里企业号开始服役的时间，舰长的生日是公元历2233年，JJ他……又……长叹一声
> 
> 二元人：TNG115《11001001》出现的外星人，说话是加速处理的
> 
> 以及：瓦肯人的嘴唇明明就应该是绿的！我好纠结……


	8. Chapter 8

Spock无比烦躁，怒不可遏。  
Kirk去了医务室找McCoy，然后就再也没有回来。这个简单的事实让Spock坐立难安，多种意义上的。  
在他吓哭了第二个来为舰桥送咖啡的文书士之后，Uhura终于看不下去了。  
“指挥官，”她向他招招手，“也许你愿意和McCoy医生联络。”  
“通讯官，”他不满地说道，“也许你愿意解释我与医生通讯的必要性。”  
Uhura嘴角抽动了一下，正准备用逻辑说服Spock（要是Spock觉得只有他会诡辩、那他可就大错特错了），这时候McCoy的通讯真的响了起来。  
Spock挑起一边眉毛看向Uhura，而通讯官——不幸地——没有挑眉这个技能点，于是Uhura只是耸了耸肩，正直地看向通讯面板。  
“大副请来一趟医疗港。”  
“Mr.Sulu，”通讯结束的瞬间，Spock便立即说道，“请由你来代为掌管舰桥。”  
Sulu迅速地向Chekov递去一个眼神，对方若有所思地点了点头。

“打开这扇门。”Spock简单地命令着。Cupcake点了点头，从舰长的舱室门口移开，输入了McCoy先前留给他的医疗指令。  
“还需要我留在门口吗，指挥官？”他问Spock，同时在心里感叹着：McCoy医官说的没错，舰长出了一点事，大副都会一下子冲过来，多么深厚的友谊！  
“否定的，请回到你的岗位。”Spock板着脸说着。Jim并无大碍，刚刚在医疗室、McCoy已向他一再保证，他只是需要他人监督休息。Spock在心里重复着，他可一点也没想过大副跑来监督舰长的休息状况符不符合逻辑，还有监督休息到底符不符合逻辑。  
门刚一滑开，Spock就听见Kirk的喷嚏声，这让他加快了脚步，直接走向了休息区。门在他身后滑上了。  
Kirk穿着一件短袖T恤坐在床上，他手里拿着padd，飞快地浏览着上面的内容，时不时露出一个微笑（和一个喷嚏）。  
Spock意识到他此前从未见过如此私人化的Kirk，他看起来柔软而放松，同指挥时、与他对弈时、或者离岸休假时的Kirk都不一样，Spock无法用量化的语言描述出哪里不同，但他的身体已经先于他的逻辑替他做出了回答——他心跳加快，血液循环速率上升，血清素水平降低，皮质醇水平升高。  
“Bones，”Kirk头也不抬的说道，“快让这倒霉的喷嚏停下。”  
“你是否期许McCoy医生的到访？”Spock注意到自己的语调变得有些尖锐。  
Kirk猛地抬起头，padd不小心摔倒了地上，Spock注意到舰长浏览的页面上似乎有他们两个的名字，但未待他仔细查看内容时，Kirk已经先行捡起了padd，并将它塞到枕头下面。  
“并没有，”他结结巴巴回答道，中间还打了个喷嚏，“只是Bones说要来帮我送药的。”  
Spock的身体僵硬起来。“我是否可以就此推断你并未得到相应的治疗？”他走向前几步，在Kirk的床边站定。  
Kirk想了一会，然后他的眼睛睁大了。“我没事，大副。只是——Bones是个愚蠢的医生，”他嘟囔着，脸颊泛红，“愚蠢，并且自作聪明。”  
Spock的内心涌起一股强烈的妒意，Kirk对McCoy的埋怨中并无厌恶之意，加上他对McCoy的特有称呼，这很明显，他——  
Spock的精神屏障出现裂痕，摇摇欲坠。他得做点什么或者说点什么来维护他的精神稳定。  
“Pointy。”他咬着牙说道。  
“啥？”Kirk被吓了一跳，用这种深恶痛疾的语气来讲一个昵称听起来真的有些吓人。  
“你曾称呼我Pointy。”  
Kirk一脸茫然地点了点头，打个不停的喷嚏在不知不觉中停止了。  
“你将继续如此称呼，如若你准许，我也将称呼你为Jim。”  
Kirk眨了眨眼睛，他开始明白了什么，惊讶地张大了嘴。  
“我天啦，也许Bones说对了……”他喃喃地说道。  
一阵尖锐的怒意席卷过Spock的脑海，他向后退了一步，以防止这股情感冲破他的控制。  
Kirk看着他，露齿而笑。然后他的笑容短暂地消失了一下，Spock听见他呢喃着“万一呢”，在Spock试图弄清楚Kirk话语的意图时，Kirk已经伸出手纠缠上他的手指。  
Spock倒抽了一口气，他抬头对上Kirk的目光，对方正用一种他未曾见过的眼神看着他。“Spock，”他说，“你想吻我吗？”  
Spock的精神屏障轰然倒塌。


	9. Chapter 9

“……然后，大副就急匆匆地离开了，后来M’Ress中尉用电脑定位发现大副正在舰长的舱室，直到我向你录制这通讯息时他都还没有出来。”Uhura展露出一个微笑，“顺便，我们很想念你，还有你的那些小说，Janice。”  
屏幕暗了下去，Rand微笑起来，开始录制回信。  
“我也很想念你们，”她说，“虽然听到他们本人得知了这些文章的消息让我有些忧虑，只希望这不会打扰到他们的正常生活。毕竟他们的生活不该被我们的想象所影响甚至左右，比起让他们不适，我们更多的是希望借此表达我们对他们的喜爱——建立在尊重之上的。不过我依然很高兴知道大副是如此关心舰长，他们就如同我想象的一样，处处不同而又如此契合，只希望他们对彼此的信任与尊敬能够持续永远。Rand完毕。”  
她结束了录制，屏幕再度暗下来。她建立了一篇新的文档，输入了弃权声明，然后开始借助Uhura提供的素材开始创作。

“Jim，”Spock半跪在Kirk的床边，注视着舰长有些泛红的脸颊，“你还好吗？”  
Kirk细不可闻地发出一声轻哼来表示肯定。他看起来年轻而脆弱，蓝眼睛里遍布血丝。  
“Spock……”他轻声说道，“Bones说让我一个人休息……也许……你能留下来陪我？”  
“是的，当然，”Spock嘶哑地开口，他有些犹豫地伸出手，探向Kirk的额头，“我将首先粗略地测量一下你的体温。”他的手指止不住地颤抖。  
Kirk轻声笑起来，他伸出手，缠上了Spock的手指。  
Spock倒吸一口气，他的心底为肌肤相抵而欢呼雀跃。“这是……不符合逻辑的……”他咬着牙说道。

“这是……不符合逻辑的……”Spock咬着牙说道。Kirk只是眨着眼看他，带着一点调侃和期待，就像Nibiru事件后，Kirk与他分开时看着他的眼神。  
他短促地呼吸着，在Kirk的期待从眼中一点点抹去、手指也意图收回时，他倾身向前，吻住了他的舰长。  
Kirk惊讶地哼了一声，Spock的手指在他指尖摩挲，带来一阵柔和而新奇的刺痛感。他用空着的手扶上Spock的肩膀，然后攀沿向上，弄乱了他的头发。  
“我终于弄乱了你的刘海。”在他们接吻的间隙，Kirk满意地说道。  
Spock无辜地看着他，他从他们相触的指尖感受到Kirk的爱意，这让他不自觉地展露了一个微笑，Kirk呆愣地看着他，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇：“再笑一个Spock，我要照下来用它撸管。”  
“如果你能保持安静，Jim，”Spock说着，语气中却没有埋怨的意图，“我会极为感激。”  
“这么快就嫌我烦了？你是做爱时候不喜欢聊天的类型吗？”Kirk狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“那岂不是少了很多乐趣。——来嘛，在你的好舰长上你的时候，给他讲讲你的学院生活怎么样？”  
Spock挑起一边眉，再一次展露了一个小小的微笑，——细小、但是对于Kirk这种精通瓦肯人（aka：Spock）表情的人来说，这明显又是一个好素材。  
他妈的Spock光是笑就能让我高潮。Kirk一边手忙脚乱地开始剥他大副的衣服，一边想着。  
“我不确定我的笑容具备性刺激的功能。”Spock突然说道。Kirk被吓了一跳，他责备地拉扯了一下Spock的耳尖：“不许读我的思想。”  
Spock抬头看向他，眼睛里写满了“我不是故意的这是本能”，于是Kirk就亲了亲他的耳朵尖，用甜甜地、哄骗的语气说道：“来嘛，抬起胳膊，让我把你的内衫脱掉。”  
Spock无辜地抬起胳膊做出投降的手势，Kirk移除他的内衫。他太可爱了，Kirk有些晕眩地想着，就像只小猫，如果我像揉猫一样揉他，他会不会发出呼噜声？  
想到这里，他挠了挠Spock的下颌，瓦肯人从善如流地抬起头来方便他手指的动作。这简直萌坏了Kirk，于是他凑过去舔了舔Spock的耳尖。Spock身体僵硬了一下，将他拉入了一个亲吻，手指与他纠缠着。  
我要先给他打一发，然后再用唾液给他润滑，不行，Spock不会喜欢的，床边的抽屉里还有一管润滑剂，没错，那就先一根手指，伸进Spock的……  
Spock放开了他。Kirk倒回床上，茫然地看着他的动作。他的大副离开了床沿，上身赤裸着，接着弯下腰凑近了床边。  
忘记脱他的裤子了。Kirk盯着Spock腰际裸露的一小块肌肤，晕乎乎地想着，只脱掉制服长裤，——Spock再度凑了过来，——我想让Spock留着靴子……  
“当然。”Spock赞同地说道，留下了自己的靴子。  
Kirk仰面看着Spock凑过来，在他身上投下阴影。  
好嘛。他露出一个笑容，骑乘位也不错。  
Spock带着一副被逗笑的表情，再度吻上Kirk。  
他真喜欢亲吻。Kirk开心地想着，我也喜欢。尽管Kirk从不承认，但他相当、相当喜欢亲吻，这是他备受挫折的口唇期的不幸残留，他可一点也不想让Spock知道。  
伴随着一声布料撕扯的声响，Kirk回过神来。这是他最喜欢的一件衣服，穿起来可舒服了。他责备地看了一眼Spock。  
“我为此道歉。”Spock毫无歉意地说道，俯身吻上Kirk的胸口。  
Kirk发出一声细小的呻吟，伴随着一阵凉意和另一阵布料撕扯的声音，他的大副要为此赔偿，farewell，他最喜欢的裤子。  
“我会陪你二十条。”Spock亲吻着他的胸口，含混不清地说着。  
“还有，哈，上衣。”他勉强说道。  
“是的，上衣。”Spock挤出了一点润滑剂，试探性地伸入了一个指节。  
Kirk哼哼着眯起眼睛。  
Spock展露出了一个真正的微笑，他开始细致地扩张起来，透过相触的皮肤，他感觉到Kirk的爱意和他依然锲而不舍地关于上下问题的执着。  
Fascinating.  
他想道。然后他坐起身来，抱着Kirk坐在他的腿上，将他拖入一个精神融合。

“这不公平。”他的舰长四肢伸展着，摊在他的床铺上，Spock侧着躺在他身边，拨弄着Kirk的耳垂。  
“我不明白。”瓦肯人无辜地说道。  
“我们应该至少一人一次。你不能在脑子里就、就——”  
“就什么？”Spock问道，语气里是纯然的困惑。但他的手指在Kirk的融合点处流连。  
Kirk为这接触倒吸了一口气，翻了个身攀在Spock身上，sa-nei-masu顺着Kirk的大腿内侧流下，Spock眼睛眯了起来，将Kirk拉入新一轮的亲吻中。

他们深深地亲吻着，企业号的引擎应和着他们血脉的鼓动，在一片静谧的星海的包围中，驶向前人未济之地。  
“为什么这文章到这就完了？”Uhura睁大眼睛，翻来覆去地查看是否还有其他的附件。  
“你还想要什么？”Chapel坐在她对面，搅着一盘沙拉，她还没怎么睡醒，“是你让Janice写的真实一点的。”  
“真实过头了吧，他俩连衣服都没脱。”Uhura翻了个白眼，“我又不是来看散文集的。”  
“行行好，毕竟他们不可能真的做……”Chapel的声音越来越小。  
Sulu看了眼门口正使用着复制机的两人，果断地拍了拍Chekov的手，让后者差点没插到他的小番茄：“给钱，Pasha。”  
“今天没带钱包，”Chekov有气无力地说道，“晚上回去再给你。”  
“你们俩互相赌有啥意义？”McCoy嫌恶地看着他俩，“只是为了闪瞎我们？”  
“到底怎么了？”Scott困惑地看向复制机旁的两人，“舰长和大副还没挑好他们的早饭？”  
Uhura瞬间睁大了眼睛，回头看向复制机，Kirk后颈的吻痕，明显、来自于——  
McCoy也转过头去，一秒后他转了回来：“我了个大槽，地精效率真高。”他喃喃地说道，“Jim得请我喝酒，至少三顿。”  
“在聊些啥？”Kirk的声音从后面传来，他向McCoy身边挤了过去。  
McCoy没有一点想要动弹的意思。  
“舰长，既然这张桌子的座位已经被全部占据，寻找其他空置的餐桌是符合逻辑的。”Spock平缓地说道，握住Kirk的手，将他拉向另一张桌子。  
他们目瞪口呆地看着手拉手离开的舰长和大副。  
Uhura是第一个反应过来的。  
“快给Jaince发信息！”她大声叫道。  
FIN.

彩蛋：  
“Jim，我能否得知在我进入你舱室的时候你看的是什么？……什么叫做‘mpreg’？为什么这个单词后面还带着我的名字？……Fascinating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sa-nei-masu：瓦肯语，精液


End file.
